1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable seating, and more specifically to a dual-chair beach wagon that combines beach chairs to create a beach wagon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beach wagon is very desirable for beach goers (families) who take lots of items from their car/house to the beach when packing for a day at the beach. Many families take large children's wagons loaded down with beach chairs, beach umbrella, towels, coolers, and beach toys etc. when packing for a day at the beach. The Dual-Chair Beach Wagon concept consolidates the beach chairs and beach wagon into one multi-purpose item that can reduce some of the many separate items families haul down to the shore.
Also, it would be desirable to have an item that reduces a beach wagon storage area needed in a family's vehicle. So many families have to deal with negotiating space to pack a wagon when packing it on a trip to the beach for the convenience of carrying all their beach items to the shore. The concept of a dual-chair beach wagon reduces the storage of a beach wagon down to the storage area of two folded beach chairs.
Thus, a dual-chair beach wagon solving the aforementioned problems is desired.